Fallen Hero
by Visage
Summary: A Jedi Master remembers a Fallen Hero. (Set right in between Ep. I and II)


Fallen Hero  
By Visage  
  
Hello everyone! My name is Visage. I've written a couple stories on FF.net before, but this is my first 'Star Wars' Story.(Now you must all suffer! :::Evil Laugh::: ^_^) Anyway, so that you may all get on with the actual story part, I don't own Star Wars, I don't the characters, (but don't we all wish we could own Ewan McGregor? ^_^) Anyway, I'm not sure if they have a "Hall of Remembrance" inside the Jedi Temple, so just pretend there is for the next ten minutes or so while you read this. Please take pity as this is my first story in the "Star Wars" genre, Please excuse any spelling or grammar mistakes that I didn't catch with spell check, Please review and tell me what you think, and Enjoy!  
  
  
  
Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi awoke with a start. He sat up and took a look at his surroundings. He was relived to find he was in his quarters at the Jedi Temple on Courscant. His apprentice, Anakin Skywalker was in the next room.  
  
Obi Wan sighed as he rubbed his eyes. His sheets were damp and cold, causing his body to shiver. He pulled the covers off and stood. He walked forward towards the kitchen area, shaking his head to try and clear his thoughts.  
  
Then, he stopped. Quickly, he grabbed his cloak and rushed out of the small quarters. He was almost to his destination before he realized he'd forgotten his boots. 'No matter.' He thought He wouldn't be out long.  
  
The Jedi made his way down the corridors with ease. He had been down this way many times in the past few years. He carefully dodged small marble monuments before stopping in front of one. At the top was etched the name Qui-Gon Jinn.  
  
The Hall of Remembrance, as this sacred place was called, had become a haven for the Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi to gather his thoughts and think about his master. Recently, he had been remembering things that he wished never happened. When he came here, his thoughts focused on the final days of his apprentice ship with Qui-Gon, when he had lost his Padawan innocence in the fatal Lightsaber dual with Darth Maul, and gained his own apprentice. For the past five years, he couldn't help but place some blame on himself. "If only I had been a little stronger, so we would have beaten Him right off" or "If I'd just been a little bit faster, I wouldn't have gotten caught behind the force field." He could almost hear Qui-Gon reassuring him in his mind. Yet even that didn't take away the pain of loosing his Master before his eyes.  
  
Obi-Wan took his usual place sitting in front of Qui-Gon's stone. He paused for a moment in thought before speaking.  
  
"Hello, Master." He said quietly. I know it's been a while since I've gotten a chance to speak with you. Anakin and I have been busy on Shiker Prime. The normal border disputes. I know what you're thinking. some fancy way of telling me that I don't need to be here to speak to you, but it makes me feel better. Besides, it gives you a chance to sound wise." Obi Wan grinned.  
  
"You'd hardly recognize Anakin anymore. He's matured a lot in the past five years. You were right, the Force is strong with him... Even if he is a little arrogant and stubborn. Then again, both of us are a little bit. But at least *I* never intentionally disobeyed the council." He smiled at that thought. More than once, Qui-Gon had bent the rules in an investigation to find out the truth. Obi-Wan himself tried to go by the book as much as possible. But even then, there were times when the book had typos.  
  
Obi-Wan sighed. "I must be off. I wouldn't want someone catching me out of bed like this." He looked down at his bare feet. "Until next time, my friend." His eyes began to tear slightly. He wiped the emotion away with the sleeve of his cloak and regained his composure. He already had his shoes off, why not fully revert to childhood.  
  
The Jedi Knight rose to his feet. He bowed slightly towards the monument. "Thank you, Qui-Gon." He began to turn when he felt a slight breeze. Smiling, he realized what it was. Qui-Gon was with him, as he always was, and always would be. He gave a final look at the marble before turning back to return to his quarters. 


End file.
